Joyeuse Saint Valentin Ryry !
by Mitsy'line
Summary: Quand Drago, fou d’amour du célébrissime Potter, décide de s’offrir en cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin . . . OS -- HP-DM --


**Rating M : **Et il n'est pas là pour rien !

**Couple : **Drago et Harry (^_^)

**Résumé : **Quand Drago, fou d'amour du célébrissime Potter, décide de s'offrir en cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin …

.

" Merci à Harmonie qui corrige mes textes et dont l'avis importe beaucoup avant la publication. (^_^) !! "

.

(_J'ai changé le titre "Potty" par "Ryry" car je viens d'apprendre qu cela signifiait idiot en anglais et donc ça n'allait pas vraiment avec mon OS ^^ (moi nul en Anglais ? même pas vrai ^^) donc merci à Sahada pour l'info_ )

.

Coucou tout le monde. Tout d'abord « Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous les amoureux ! »

Pour fêter ce petit jour ultra marketing, mais tout de même romantique (avec les petits anges joufflus qui dansent au-dessus de nos têtes, un arc à la main et une couche culotte, en chantonnant des mélodies d'amourrr … nous obligeant à nous plier en quatre pour notre moitié et à vider le portefeuille … ^_^) voici un petit OS où Drago décide d'offrir à Harry le plus beau cadeau inimaginable … LUI.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est mon tout premier vrai OS alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez (^_^).

Bonne lecture.

.

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ryry !**

.

.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là, complètement nu, allongé sur un petit lit à baldaquin aux couleurs rouge et or, un grand ruban rouge noué autour de la taille. Comment moi, Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards ai pu m'abaisser à une telle chose ?

En fait la réponse est très simple et tiens en seulement deux mots « Harry Potter ». Oui vous avez très bien entendu. Potter le diabolique Gryffondor qui a vaincu Voldemort. Pourquoi diabolique ? Parce qu'il a volé mon cœur il y a de ça quelques mois et que depuis je suis devenu un véritable Poufsouffle, plus que minable. Vous pensez que j'exagère, mais non, Potter a fait de moi ça chose sans s'en rendre compte et voilà où j'en suis, à attendre ce satané Gryffondor dans une posture vraiment humiliante. Mais pour comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là, il faut revenir quelques jours plus tôt…

.

_**Flash-back.**_

_._

Le 9 février_ : _

_._

Potter était comme tous les jours entrée dans la salle commune avec une pimbêche pendue à son bras. Rien de nouveau vous me diriez, après tout il enchainait conquête sur conquête depuis la rentrée, mais cette Serdaigle accrochée à son bras avait été la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Pourquoi celle-ci et pas une autre ? Parce qu'elle était fine, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux mélange de bleu et de gris et elle portait un pull vert très décolleté. Cette description ne vous rappellerait rien par hasard ? Si ! Comme vous l'avez compris il s'agissait de ma réplique exact au féminin, en beaucoup moins jolie ça va de soit. Comment pouvait-il se satisfaire de cette vulgaire copie, alors que l'orignal, c'est-à-dire moi, se pâmait d'amour pour lui depuis plus de six mois ? Comment pouvait-il se contenter de tant de médiocrité, alors qu'il pouvait goûter à l'excellence ? Je passais mes nuits à rêver de lui, à pleurer son indifférence pour moi, à espérer qu'il me regarde un jour comme l'une de ces filles futiles à la cervelle de moineau, à fantasmer sur son corps, ses mains, son membre… Et pendant ce temps, Monsieur, choisissait de sortir avec cette stupide blonde. C'en était trop, et à cet instant, encouragé par Blaise, mon meilleur ami, je décidais d'agir. Fini de pleurer, fini d'espérer, Potter serait enfin à moi !

C'est avec cette forte conviction (et avec l'aimable aide d'Hermione, petite amie dévouée de Blaisounet) que je m'introduisis dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Le Serpent allait mordre sa proie et ne plus jamais la relâcher !

Je grimpais les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons à toute vitesse, lançais un sort de collaporta puissant et pénétrais dans la chambre où Harry était torse nu, en train de chercher une chemise à enfiler. Il ne m'avais pas vu et je pris tout mon temps pour admirer ce corps magnifiquement dorée et légèrement sculpté. Pourquoi ce satané Gryffondor était-il si séduisant ?

Quand il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, ce fut avec surprise et je lui lançais un sourire charmeur, qui je pense devait plutôt être pervers vu la tête qu'il me fit.

--- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tu es chez les Gryffondors ici.

--- Je sais, je voulais te voir.

Harry attrapa une chemise noire et la posa contre son torse. Il se tourna vers moi pour avoir mon avis et je lui répondis par une grimace.

--- Elle est trois fois trop grande et cette couleur ne met pas du tout tes yeux et ton corps en valeur.

Je lui indiquais de me laisser passer et attrapais une chemise verte pâle.

--- Celle-ci, lui dis-je en la posant sur son lit.

--- C'n'est pas un peu trop Serpentard cette couleur ?

--- Rien n'est jamais assez Serpentard.

--- Si tu le dis.

--- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es pitoyable niveau fringue ?

--- Je crois l'avoir compris oui, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

--- Tu pourrais faire des efforts, tu es « le sauveur » tu devrais avoir un minimum de classe. Je peux te faire un tri en quelques secondes si tu veux.

Je m'approchais de son armoire et inspectais la caverne de l'horreur, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une pile de boxer. J'en pris un dans mes mains, ravis, et le tendit vers lui.

--- Ca c'est sexy !

--- Touche pas à mes sous-vêtements, dit-il rouge écarlate en me le reprenant des mains. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

C'était le moment ou jamais, il ne fallait pas que je me dégonfle. Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry et moi étions ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis. On avait appris à se connaître et à se supporter petit à petit. D'abord quand Harry avait plaidé ma cause au tribunal pour pas que je sois envoyé à Azkaban, ce qui avait été une véritable surprise pour moi, je ne savais même pas qu'il était présent quand j'avais faillit tuer Dumbledore, puis quand Blaise et Hermione étaient sortit ensemble et qu'ils nous avaient obligé à manger l'un à côté de l'autre.

On n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on pouvait discuter et rigoler sans avoir envide se tuer. En fait c'était d'autres envies bien plus cochonnes qui me passaient par la tête quand j'étais en sa présence. J'étais très vite tombé sous l'emprise du Gryffondor à mon plus grand malheur.

--- Drago ! Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou pas ? Parce que je dois rejoindre Béca dans peu de temps.

Béca ? Cette greluche avait donc un nom ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer et il me jeta un regard impatient. Je pris une forte inspiration pour me donner du courage et plongea mes yeux dans ses deux émeraudes.

--- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour.

Harry me regarda décontenancé, il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son visage passa de l'embarra, à la confusion pour terminer par la colère.

--- Arrête tes conneries je n'ai pas le temps.

Il fallait sans douter, Potter était le plus grand naïf qui puisse exister.

--- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Tu couches avec la plus grande partie de l'école, alors pourquoi pas avec moi ?

--- Tu es un mec !

--- Et alors. Je peux t'assurer que je te donnerais plus de plaisir que toutes tes conquêtes féminines réunies.

Ses joues virèrent au rouge écarlate et il me fixa attendant surement que je lui avoue que c'était une blague, mais je ne voulais pas reculer, pas maintenant.

--- Est-ce que tu as mangé des chocolats qui trainaient dans le coin ou autre chose qui m'appartenait ? Non, parce que je crois que Romilda a fait pas mal de test de philtre d'amour et ça a peut-être dégénéré…

--- Je ne suis pas sous l'emprise de je ne sais qu'elle potion ou sort. Je veux seulement coucher avec toi.

--- Seulement ? Rigola nerveusement Harry.

--- Oui, tu peux me rendre ce service non ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en grand devant ma réplique. Sur ce coup là, je n'avais pas été très intelligent. Un service ! Quel con !

--- Je dois y aller, dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Je lui attrapais le bras, l'obligeant à me regarder.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Si ça ne te plais pas je n'irais pas plus loin.

--- Ca ne me plaira pas ! Tu es un mec Malefoy !

--- Comment tu peux dire que ça ne te plairas pas vu que tu n'as jamais essayé ?

Il me regarda de plus en plus confus.

--- Je …

--- Laisses-moi faire !

N'entendant aucune protestation de plus, je me collais à lui et soudais nos lèvres l'une à l'autre. Je les mordillais, léchais et suçais avec passion. Je goûtais à ses lèvres et c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Après avoir malmené sa lèvre inférieure j'introduisis ma langue à l'intérieur et chercha la sienne avidement pour commencer une danse effrénée. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc, puis il suivit mon mouvement, d'abord timidement, puis très vite sa langue se fit curieuse, téméraire et ardente. Tout mon corps brulait de ce contact divin. Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, le plaquant encore plus contre moi et je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à mon dos. Je cru d'abord qu'il voulait me repousser, mais quand je rompis le baiser pour me détacher il me ramena contre lui dans un grognement et captura mes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il aimait ça, il aimait que ce soit moi qui l'embrasse ! Et pourquoi j'étais étonné d'abord, bien sûr qu'il aimait ça, comment pouvait on sérieusement résister à une bouche et un corps comme le mien ? Mon rêve était en train de devenir réalité et c'était très troublant. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur que tout s'arrête, qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'on faisait et qu'il s'enfuit, mais quand je sentis son érection se frotter contre la mienne je ne pus me retenir davantage. Je le fis basculer sur le lit sans attendre et commença à butiner son cou. D'irrésistibles gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de sa bouche et je vins lécher le lobe de son oreille, puis sa clavicule, pour finir par descendre sur l'un de ses tétons. Sa peau était sucré et douce, et je ne me lassais pas de la goûter encore et encore. Je descendis pour embrasser son ventre, puis insérer ma langue dans son nombril. Après quelques va-et-vient à l'intérieur, j'entrepris de défaire son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois complètement nu devant moi, je me dirigeais vers son entrejambe et déposais de tendres baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses gémissements se firent plus intenses et je le vis se mordre la main pour les étouffer. Je décidais de ne pas le torturer davantage et posa mes lèvres délicatement, sur son membre tremblant de désir. Je le sentis se cambrer au contact de ma bouche sur sa verge et ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux me caressant d'abord doucement la tête, puis m'indiquant ensuite qu'il en voulait plus. Je le pris entièrement en bouche et un râle d'un extrême érotisme sortie de sa bouche, rendant l'intérieur de mon boxer de plus en plus douloureux.

Je suivis le rythme qu'il voulait m'imposer et très vite sa semence chaude et amer se rependit dans ma bouche, suivit de près par ma propre délivrance.

--- Désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

--- Il ne faut pas.

Je retournais à ses lèvres rougis d'avoir été trop mordu et lui déposais une multitude de baisers ardents.

--- J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, murmurais-je à bout de souffle.

Ses yeux me fixèrent longuement, légèrement apeurés, puis ses mains descendirent le long de mon torse jusqu'à ma braguette. Il la fit glisser doucement et retira mon pantalon et mon boxer, pendant que je me débarrassais de ma chemise. Il regarda mon membre de nouveau excité avec un mélange d'envie et d'appréhension, puis posa sa main délicate dessus pour commencer un va-et-vient doux et hésitant. Ses gestes était un peu maladroit, on voyait tout de suite qu'il était habitué à caresser le corps d'une femme et non celui d'un homme. Je le tirais vers moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau, puis attrapa sa main droite pour lécher son index et son majeur. Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant faire, mais compris très vite où je voulais en venir quand je les dirigeais contre mon intimité. Il enfonça un premier doigt tout doucement, découvrant pour la première fois cette partie du corps si chaude et si étroite, puis très vite en inséra un deuxième. Je bougeais mon bassin involontairement pour le ressentir encore plus profond en moi et il me donna satisfaction en enfonçant son membre tout entier.

--- Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant une grimace de douleur se dessiner sur mon visage.

--- Oui… Tu peux bouger, vas-y…

Il s'exécuta et bougea d'abord lentement, puis voyant que ma douleur était complètement remplacée par le plaisir, il accéléra le rythme pour me donner des coups de plus en plus violent et de plus en plus jouissif. Je n'avais jamais ressentit un tel plaisir. J'étais enfin dans les bras et dans le lit d'Harry. Il me lécha le cou et le torse pendant que ses mains s'accrochaient passionnément à mes fesses. Ses baisers embrasaient ma peau et ses coups de reins me faisaient quitter cette terre. Ma vision commençait à se troubler sous l'extase, mais je voulais le voir, je voulais voir ses deux yeux émeraudes qui me fixaient intensément. Nos corps se joignirent encore et encore et je vis la plus belle chose qui m'esété donné de voir. Harry fermait les yeux, le visage magnifiquement ravagé par le plaisir et dans un dernier coup de reins se libéra en moi. Ma délivrance suivit de très près, répandant mon sperme entre nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Il resta quelques minutes étalé sur moi pour reprendre sa respiration et se détacha doucement pour rouler sur le côté. Je n'avais pas envie que son corps s'éloigne du mien. Je me sentais tellement vide quand il était loin de moi. Je ne voulais pas que cette sensation de bonheur qui m'envahissait en cet instant disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne un simple souvenir sur lequel pleurer, non, je voulais que ça devienne un avenir, pour lui et pour moi.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage de mon beau brun. Son regard était fixé sur le mûr d'en face et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Je fus surpris par cette réaction et me relevais pour mieux le voir.

--- C'était si mauvais que ça ? m'inquiétais-je.

Il ancra son regard déconcerté dans le mien et me sourit timidement.

--- Non, c'était très bien, c'est juste que… je suis perdu.

Je lui caressais la joue tendrement pour le rassurer, mais il la balaya rapidement.

--- Il faut que j'y aille, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Il se leva du lit et jeta un sort de propreté sur lui, avant de récupérer ses vêtements et de les enfiler. Je fis la même chose sans le quitter des yeux. Je sentais que si je ne disais rien j'allais le perdre à jamais. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Il fallait que je lui dise ce que je ressentais.

--- Je t'aime, lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa, troublé, encore une fois il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

--- Oh heu… Drago je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais même plus quoi penser pour le moment.

--- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, je veux seulement que tu saches que ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi, et que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

--- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, toutes les filles croient être amoureuse de moi, mais en fait ce n'est pas moi qu'elles aiment, c'est le mec sûr de lui qu'elles voient dans les journaux, le Gryffondor courageux qui a terrassé Voldemort. Ce n'est pas moi tout ça.

--- Bien sûr que si c'est toi, tu t'es sacrifié pour sauver tout le monde, tu es un héro. Mais moi je suis tombé amoureux du Gryffondor loyale, naïf, qui rougit quand on le regarde un peu trop, qui fuit les photographes et la gloire, et qui se fou du règlement et des cours de potion. La célébrité « Potter » qui enchaine greluche sur greluche m'agace au plus au point.

Il me lança un petit sourire et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans que des mots ne sortent. Pour terminer il enfila un pull noir sans manche par-dessus sa chemise et se dirigea vers la porte.

--- Je dois y aller, on se verra ce soir… heu… pour le repas.

--- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Je défis le sortilège de collaporta et me laissais retomber sur le lit qui avait été le lieu de notre ébat passionné, érotique et brulant, puis enfoui ma tête dans son oreiller pour respirer son odeur, afin de ne jamais oublier ce moment et cette sensation si parfaite que j'avais ressentit dans ses bras.

*

_Le 14 février :_

.

--- Entre, je te dis qu'il n'y a personne, tout le monde est à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Je suivis Hermione à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors et me laissais tombersur le canapé, mollement.

--- Dépêche toi de prendre ton foutu livre qu'on retourne à la bibliothèque. J'ai de trop mauvais souvenir ici.

--- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, me dit-elle amusée.

--- Non en effet c'était un moment fabuleux et il m'a brisé le cœur une fois de plus.

--- Laisse-lui le temps. Je vois très bien comment-il te regarde, il est troublé, il a besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

--- Ouais, ça fait cinq jours, il serait temps qu'il comprenne.

--- C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, l'amour flotte dans l'air.

Elle monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse pendant que je grognais un « foutu bébé joufflu en couche culotte, qui s'amuse à me faire souffrir».

Après quelques minutes, elle redescendit, un livre à la main.

--- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandais-je en lui indiquant un tas de babioles, bijoux et vêtements posés près de la cheminée.

--- Les cadeaux de Saint-Valentin pour Harry.

--- Quoi ? m'étranglais-je. Tout ça ?

--- Il a beaucoupd'admiratrices.

--- Et moi qui lui aie fait envoyer un bouquet de fleur… Je passe vraiment pour un débile à côté de ça.

--- Harry n'est pas du tout le genre à apprécier les choses futiles et matériel, je suis sûr que ton bouquet lui plaira.

--- Ouais c'est ça. Faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre et vite. Il me faut quelque chose de sublime, que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui acheter…

_._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

.

Et voilà c'est de cette façon que moi et mes idées stupides nous nous sommes retrouvés affublé d'un immense nœud rouge comme guise d'emballage, s'offrant sans aucune retenue au merveilleux Harry Potter. Alors que la fête des amoureux bat son plein dans la grande salle, moi je suis là, à attendre qu'Hermione trouve une excuse pour qu'Harry se rende dans son dortoir. Je dois vous avouer que plus j'attends, plus je me dis que cette idée était mauvaise et d'une stupidité évidente. Après tout à la minute où Blaise m'avait assuré que c'était une excellente idée j'aurais dû m'enfuir en courant. Mais non, je suis là !

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre enfin et je retiens mon souffle attendant qu'il entre dans la chambre. Il est là, juste devant moi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

--- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ryry, dis-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

--- Saint-Valentin ? Tu… C'est toi mon cadeau ?

--- Heu … Oui.

Il secoue la tête, amusé, et je me sens de plus en plus ridicule.

--- Tu m'offres ton corps ? demande-t-il interloqué.

--- Et mon cœur, oui … c'est un lot…

Il me regarde fixement. J'essaye de lire quelque chose sur son visage, mais pour une fois il reste impassible et mon estomac commence à se tordre de honte et de peur.

--- Je t'en pris, c'est humiliant, alors envoi moi baladé tout de suite, que je parte me cacher sous mes draps jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'ai besoin de t'entendre me rejeter où je continuerais à faire des trucs débile de ce genre toute l'année.

Il ne bouge toujours pas et la colère m'envahie. Il pourrait au moins avoir un peu de pitié pour moi. Je commence à me relever et il m'attrape le poignet pour m'obliger à me rallonger. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et pose ses mains sur le ruban rouge qui cache mon intimité.

--- Laisse-moi le temps de déballer mon cadeau avant de partir, me dit-il en souriant.

Il défait doucement le nœud et mon membre commence déjà à réagir, je suis tellement faible et ça m'énerve. Il fait glisser le ruban au pied du lit et me regarde de haut en bas avec une petite lueur de perversité dans les yeux. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement, puis la retire et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

--- J'n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis l'autre jour. J'étais énervé contre toi. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir fait ressentir ça, ça me dégoutait et …

--- Si tu veux m'insulter tu pourrais attendre que je me rhabille, grognais-je énervé, le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

--- Malefoy, ferme-là, j'essaye de te dire quelque chose d'important là.

--- Vas-y, marmonnais-je.

--- Je … Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça après avoir fait l'amour. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'étais pas ce qu'on avait fait qui me dégoutait, mais de l'avoir fait tant de fois sans jamais rien ressentir, sans jamais éprouver le moindre réel plaisir, mais toi… toi tu m'as rendu vivant et ce que j'ai ressentit à ce moment là, c'était magique. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Tu m'obsède et j'ai envie de sentir ta bouche et tes mains sur moi en permanence.

Je le regarde complètement abrutis par ses paroles. Est-ce que Harry Potter venait de me déclarer sa flamme ? Est-ce qu'il venait de dire « j'ai envie de sentir ta bouche et tes mains sur moi en permanence ? ». Mon dieu ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! Je me relève et embrasse ses lèvres avec amour, puis me penche à son oreille.

--- Tu es conscient qu'après ça tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de moi ? murmurais-je en insérant ma langue à l'intérieur.

--- Parfaitement, oui, souffle-t-il dans un gémissement.

--- Je t'aime Harry.

Il rampe sur le lit et se couche contre moi. Il me mord le cou, l'épaule, tandis que ses mains glissent un peu partout sur mon corps. Il s'arrête un instant et me regarde ardemment.

--- Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour, parce que je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment, mais à tes côtés je me sens enfin heureux, je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir. Donc si c'est ça l'amour… je t'aime aussi Drago.

--- C'est bien de l'amour mon ange, soufflai-je émerveillé par ces mots. Et si tu en doutes encore ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer.

Il me sourit et s'attaque de nouveau à mon cou. Ses mains descendent sur mes hanches où le ruban était encore noué quelques minutes plus tôt et il se met à rire doucement.

--- C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu, souffle-t-il amusé. Maintenant j'ai hâte d'avoir mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

--- Et moi donc !!

.

**FIN…**

.

Rewienette ?


End file.
